Jurassic Park III (Topps)
Jurassic Park III is the third issue of the Topps comic adaptation of . This issue adapts the sick Triceratops, Dennis Nedry shutting down Jurassic Park's security and subsequently stealing the embryos, and ends near the conclusion of the Tyrannosaurus rex attack. Plot The issue begins where the last issue ended with the endorsement team entering a paddock to find a Triceratops. The Triceratops that they had recently found then suddenly loses balance and falls on its side. Dr. Ellie Sattler investigates the fallen Triceratops and notices something wrong with it. Dr. Gerry Harding, the "animal-quack" of the park as he calls himself, then introduces himself to the group and tells them Robert Muldoon has tranquilized her for him. He also reveals that the Trike is sick due to unknown causes. This sickness occurs about every six weeks with the symptoms are disorientation and labored breathing. As she and Dr. Alan Grant inspect the ill dinosaur, Ellie believes that the dinosaur has been pharmacologically poisoned by local plant life from analyzing the tongue of the animal. She notes that she saw West Indian Lilac in the area, but Harding interjects saying that is sure the Triceratops do not eat the plants to which Ellie replies "Only one way to be positive." At the Control Room, Ray Arnold tells John Hammond that due to the storm getting closer to the island that the Staff needs to halt the rest or the tour til the next day. Across the Control Room the captain of the ship for transporting the Jurassic Park personnel off of Isla Nublar to avoid the storm converses with Dennis Nedry. He tells Nedry that as soon as all the personnel is on board the ship to Nedry's dismay, as he wanted to put his plan into action after the endorsement team returned to the Visitor Center. Back at the Triceratops Paddock, Dr. Sattler searchs through the dung of Triceratops for evidence of West Indian Lilac berries, but she finds none. After Dr. Sattler's search, Tim Murphy finds stones behind the sedated Trike that he had seen before in Dr. Grant's book. He proceeds to show some of the stones to Drs. Grant and Sattler. Ellie identifies them as and the two paleontologists finally discover why the Triceratops has been ill: the Trike has been accidently swallowing the Lilac berries with her gizzard stones. After solving the mystery, Donald Gennaro tells the group that they should return to their Tour Vehicles because of the weather. Sattler informs the group that she will stay behind with Dr. Harding with the Triceratops and Dr. Harding further informs them that he has a jeep that he will use to drop off Dr. Sattler later. As the rest of the endorsement team drives back to the Center the storm finally hits Isla Nublar. With the storm having finally reached the island, Nedry puts his plan into motion. He lies to his colleagues saying that he is simply going to go get a and that a few minor systems may switch on and off due to the system complying some files before executing a suspicious program. He proceeds to steal embryos from the Cold Storage Room and flees to the dock in a jeep as his program disables all systems of Jurassic Park save for the security of the Raptor Pen. However, while driving through the thickness of the jungles, he makes a wrong turn to the dock going left instead of straight. Back at the Control Room Ray Arnold makes an unsuccessful attempt at getting the power back on. Hammond tells Muldoon to call "Nedry's people" in Cambridge, but the phones are offline. The tour vehicles having been disabled as well, Dr. Grant gets out of his car to investigate where the cars have stopped at and find that they are at the Tyrannosaur Paddock. In the tour vehicle of Gennaro and Tim and Lex Murphy, they hear a rumbling sound. Lex then notices that the goat that was placed to feed to the Tyrannosaurus rex has disappeared. Immediately after her observation, the bloody severed leg of the goat falls onto the car's windshield which terrifies Gennaro. To all of the passengers horror, they then see the Tyrannosaurus standing over them on the other side of the fence with the goat in its mouth. Gennaro becomes so terrified have the giant carnivore that he gets out of the car and runs inside the paddock's bathroom, abandoning the kids. The T. rex soon rips through the deactivated fence. As the T. rex does this, Dr. Grant tells Dr. Ian Malcolm to not move. Malcolm does as Grant tells him and their car is passed over by the Tyrannosaur because both men are staying still. However, at the car of the Murphys, Tim tries to shut the door that Donald opened while his sister finds nothing of use in the glove compartment except for an old flashlight that she has turned that. Tim insists that Lex turn the flashlight off and the Tyrannosaur becomes attracted to the light inside the car. The Tyrannosaur attacks the car until it flips over and then decides to crush it with its foot. Dr. Grant decides to make an attempt to rescue the Murphys by igniting a flare and throwing in the director of the T. rex which distracts it. However, Dr. Malcolm unexpectedly leaves the vehicle he was in when Grant had just told to stay and attempts to run to the Paddock bathroom like Gennaro had done. The Tyrannosaur follows Malcolm in pursuit, trampling Alan in the process. Malcolm manages to reach the bathroom but not before the Tyrannosaur smashes through it, covering Ian in the rubble. The Tyrannosaur also finds a frightened Gennaro sitting on the toilet of the bathroom. Dr. Grant runs to the tour vehicle the children are trapped in and manages to rescue Lex. The issue ends with him telling Lex to not make a sound or move as the T. rex looks their direction. Differences from the Film *Dr. Gerry Harding has brown colored hair instead of grayed hair like in the film. *Tim discovers the reason for why the Triceratops is ill like in script''Jurassic Park'' script: Scene 44: Park when in the released film the reason for the Trike's illness is never resolved. *How InGen kept the embryos in the Cold Storage Room is different from the film. Instead of a rotatable cylinder, the comic depicts it as a drawer. Apatosaurus is also listed as one of the embryos present, which was listed as such in the script of the film but not the final product.''Jurassic Park'' script: Scene 49: Fertilization Lab Finally, the embryos are color coded with Tyrannosaurus being red, Apatosaurus being green, and Stegosaurus being yellow, though there are other colors such as blue but they are left unidentified. *Dr. Malcolm leaves his vehicle just to flee to the Tyrannosaur Paddock Bathroom instead of grabbing a flare and providing a distraction for the T. rex so Grant could rescue the kids. Notes and references 3